


Footie Gone Wrong

by stylinsonslytherin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles Takes Care of Louis Tomlinson, Harry is a good boyfriend, Hurt Louis Tomlinson, Hurt/Comfort, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Mentioned Lottie Tomlinson, Niall Horan & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Sleepy Cuddles, Vomiting, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis gets sick, louis has a bad day, louis plays footie, my lad is the team captain of course, niall is a good mate, nouis friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinsonslytherin/pseuds/stylinsonslytherin
Summary: With the big match against one of their biggest rivals quickly approaching, Louis has been out on the field with his team almost everyday after school, practising to make sure everything goes well.Add loads of schoolwork and exams to study for, barely any time to see his boyfriend and unwind and anyone in his shoes would be stressed as well - that’s why Harry was there to begin with, watching him play from the stands because he just knew how nervous his star boy was, and Louis could do with some motivation from his favourite cheerleader ever (one that’s not his sister, that is).Harry had planned to take him on a little impromptu date after practice was over, maybe to get donuts and tea from that little café down the street, but that idea was discarded the moment Niall rushed him over and he saw Louis sitting on the bench and being sick all over himself. Or the one where Louis gets hit on the stomach by a ball, and being the sweet boyfriend he is, Harry takes him home.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Footie Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i decided to post another one of my stories (louis centric again, soz haha) after getting such a good response to Ruined Plans. this one isn’t really a sickfic, but it features lots of fluff and sweetness between our boys, something that i’m sure we all love! hope you guys like it xx
> 
> (i have like two ideas for louis centric one shots that i’ll try to write soon and maybe post them, if you guys want me to that is. all the stories i have written are louis or zayn centric - love myself some ot5 fluff even after all this time lol - by the way. if you have an idea or request though, for any of the boys, please let me know! i’d really love to write more for you. oh, and if you can, please leave me some kudos and your thoughts on it - i love reading through the comments, they really make my day!)

The big match would be in three days. As the captain, Louis couldn’t feel any more excited, and that was the spirit he wanted his team to have. He had to set an example.

But he was also very nervous. With the whole school counting on them, their coach’s high expectations for a win and Louis' own expectations, the boy had a great deal of pressure on himself. 

His day hadn’t been exactly the best and now his mind was racing with thoughts while he ran around the field with his teammates, chasing the ball after having just scored a goal for Harry, his boyfriend, who was watching from the stands. He should’ve payed more attention.

Someone shouted his name, and Louis turned right on time to see that the ball was coming straight in his direction. He didn’t have time to dodge it, and the next thing he knew, a sharp pain exploded all over his middle. 

The ball hit his stomach dead on. Louis doubled over and squeezed his eyes shut in pain, wrapping his arms around himself as he distantly heard the coach blowing his whistle. 

“Tomlinson, are you alright there, son? That was quite the hard blow” the man said, frowning. 

Louis shook his head. The blow really had been hard, hard enough that the pain was making him nauseous and even a little woozy. 

“Why don’t you just sit down for a bit, lad? You can come back once you feel better” the coach said, and Louis nodded as Niall, one of his best mates, came to his side to help him to the bench. 

“I’ll go grab you a water, Tommo, sit tight” Niall said, gently patting Louis' shoulder as the boy sat down. 

Louis leaned his head against the rail and shakily pushed his fringe back, feeling his insides churning with every little movement. A sickly burp escaped him then, and he instinctively pressed a hand against his mouth to try and stop what he was pretty sure now would be inevitable at sometime, praying that he wouldn’t be sick in the middle of practice. 

The confirmation came in the form of a gag and even stronger waves of nausea that made Louis break into a cold sweat. He gagged again, and that was it. Before he could try to stop himself somehow, the poor lad was throwing up all over the grass of that corner of the field.

All the Lucozade he had drank earlier didn’t seem as much of a good idea now, as it made its way out of him. 

“Oh, Tommo! Shit, mate, here” said Niall, pressing a bottle of water into Louis' shaky hand, “That bad, huh? Maybe you should go home and rest. Do you want me to get Harry for you?”

Louis nodded again, forcing himself to take a deep breath in. “That— Fucking ball... Came out, out of nowhere”

“I can’t see Harry but his stuff is there, maybe he went to the— Oh, there he is! And you just weren’t paying that much attention, babes, I tried to warn you” Niall said, whistling to get Harry’s attention and beckoning him over, then placing a steadying hand on Louis' back as he hunched over again, breathing heavily. “It’s okay, Lou, easy...”

Harry got to the other side of the rail right when Louis' stomach decided to expel some more of its contents. “Lou! Babe, are you sick? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“No, he took a hard blow to the stomach, Haz” Niall explained quickly, jumping back to avoid his shoes getting on the way of the stream of sick that left Louis' mouth right then, “I was just telling him that he should go home and rest. Been through that myself a few times, it really isn’t nice...”

“Hurts as fuck” Louis said weakly, sounding breathless, again pressing a hand to his mouth and still refusing to open his eyes. 

Harry frowned at that, concerned. “I’m taking you home”

“But what— What about the game?” 

“It’ll be just fine, mate, don’t worry. We’ve practiced a lot, you know that. Go home and relax, I’ll tell the coach” said Niall, rubbing Louis' back comfortingly before he went over to the man wearing a ridiculously bright neon cap, while Harry came into the field, walking close to the rail so to avoid being hit too. 

Harry sighed, untying his headscarf and handing it to Louis, who still looked very ill with his pale, greenish complexion. 

“C’mon, Lou. Can you get up?” he asked, watching as Louis nodded, pressing the headscarf to his lips like a handkerchief, but winced in pain as he tried to stand up on his own. Louis was stubborn though, and he did get up after that despite the pain, trying and failing to stand straight. 

“Just let me help you, okay?” Harry said, wrapping an arm around Louis' waist to support him as they started to slowly walk out of the field. 

“There’s— There’s sick all over me, H” said Louis, disgusted, grimacing as he looked down at his ruined shirt. 

“Yeah, I know” said Harry, scrunching his nose up a little as he guided Louis into the male restroom once they got there, making him lean against one of the sinks while he grabbed a bunch of paper towels and ran them under the tap.

“Babe... I can do it myself, you don’t have to” Louis said, trying to take the paper towels from Harry as his boyfriend started to wipe clean the vomit stains that went down his shirt - some of it had even splashed onto his shorts - and wincing again as it made his middle protest painfully. “Hazza— Seriously, I’m gross”

Harry decided to ignore him and continued to wipe down the mess on Louis' front, taking the chance to wipe around his mouth too, what made the older boy whine in embarrassment. “There you go, that’s better. Wanna change your shirt too?”

“I have a change— A change of clothes in my locker, but I don’t feel like going all... The way back to get it. Can I just have your hoodie instead?” Louis asked, still sounding too breathless for Harry’s liking, “I’m a little cold now”

He knew that Harry always had a hoodie in his bag. 

“Yeah, sure, here” answered Harry, opening his bag and quickly fishing out a black hoodie, which he handed to Louis. “Do you need help putting it on?”

Louis shook his head stubbornly and gritted his teeth, pulling Harry’s hoodie over his head with a quiet groan of pain and wrapping his arms back around himself as soon as he had it on. 

Harry just sighed, resigned. “Alright. Let’s get you home”

-

“Your dad drove you this morning?” Harry asked, back in his car, tossing his and Louis' bags in the backseat while Louis got in. 

“Yeah... Both me and Fiz woke up late and Lottie couldn’t find her shoes, so we missed the bus and dad had to drop us off on his way to work” Louis answered, discreetly rubbing his stomach. 

Harry noticed it though, because of course he would, and frowned. “How’s your tummy, love?”

“Would you quit doing the worried face already? I’m fine, Haz, really” said Louis, trying his best not to cringe as he moved too quickly to put his seatbelt on. 

“But you threw up, Lou, and Niall said...”

“Niall said that I should go home and rest, that’s what we’re doing now, innit? Besides, I just threw up because the ball hit me on the stomach”

“At least you don’t sound as breathless as before. Your place or mine?” 

Louis felt his cheeks heating up as he thought about an answer. He didn’t want to come out as too clingy or something as it made him feel embarrassed, even though he and Harry had been dating for over two years now. “Erm, your place, please? It’s quieter there. Could use a little quiet, I guess” 

Harry almost cooed at him. “Course, babe. Mum's at work and Gemma said she would go to her boyfriend’s after school, so it’ll be just us”

Louis nodded with a small smile, leaning his head on the window as Harry drove away from the school parking lot. 

The drive didn’t take more than 15 minutes, but for Louis it seemed way longer as the car kept jostling his body at every little bump on the road and that kept sending jolts of pain to his middle. He could not be gladder when Harry finally parked in his driveway and climbed out, getting their stuff from the backseat. 

He also could not help the quite loud groan that escaped him as he tried to get out by himself. “For fuck's sake—”

“That bad, Lou? Maybe I should take you to the hospital for a checkup, make sure everything’s alright. Is your mum working today?” said Harry, carrying their bags inside quickly before coming back to help Louis. 

“It’s fine, Haz, I’m okay. It hurts now, but this is nothing I’ve never experienced before, believe me” said Louis, leaning on his boyfriend as they walked inside, whining as he made to go sit on the couch and Harry stopped him midway. 

“Sorry babe, but you definitely need a shower and some clean clothes. Then we can take a nap if you want to, or maybe watch a movie?” Harry said, pushing Louis' fringe away from his eyes. 

Louis sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. “Yeah, okay. Sounds nice. I gotta call Lottie though, she was practising too, with the cheerleading squad. We were supposed to go home together”

He leaned forwards, exhausted from practice, in pain, sweaty and overly uncomfortable. His shoulders sagged. The whole situation was incredibly embarrassing for him, and all he wanted to do was hide away and forget about his bad day. Before he could dwell further into it, though, Louis was pulled in by a pair of long arms that were wrapped around his shoulders, and he resisted for a moment before giving in. “Hazza...”

“Yeah?” Harry asked, rubbing circles on Louis' back, pressing his lips to his clammy forehead. 

“Let me go, I’m gross. I smell like sick” whined Louis, burying his face into Harry’s sweater, taking in the smell of his favourite cologne and sweet fabric softener. Harry smelled lovely, certainly unlike himself. He could still feel the taste of vomit on his tongue, he was sure it was on his breath. 

“No you don’t, not really. Like sweat and a bit of deodorant, yeah, but not sick” said Harry, chuckling when Louis rolled his eyes. “Do you want me to run you a bath while you talk to Lottie?”

“No need, the shower's just fine”

Harry smiled and kissed Louis' cheek, gently breaking their embrace. “C’mon then, let’s get you upstairs”

-

“No, don’t tell mum or dad, Dot! They’ll be worried. I’m fine, Harry’s taking care of me” Louis said on the phone, and Harry smiled as he heard him. “I dunno. Fine, yeah. I’ll text you later, ‘kay? Yeah, bye”

“Got you a towel” said Harry, walking into his bathroom and hanging it beside his own before going over to Louis, who had just kicked off his shoes and socks, and grabbing both the hem of his - well, Harry’s - hoodie and the hem of his shirt. “Arms up”

“Harold, what do you think you’re doing?” asked Louis, a little amused. 

“Why, taking care of you, obviously. Isn’t that what you just told your sister?” answered Harry, “Put your arms up so I can help you out of these”

Louis did as told, albeit wincing at the pain it caused him.

“Oh, baby... Your tummy’s still red and even a little bruised from the ball, it really was a hard blow huh? Pretty sure this bruising will get worse before it gets better...” Harry cooed, kneeling so he could untie the strings of Louis' shorts and help him out of those, too. “Does it hurt when I touch?”

Hissing in pain as Harry’s warm palm came to rest on his stomach, Louis nodded. “Yeah. It’s, like, kinda tender I guess... Really tender”

Harry felt so bad for him. “I’m sorry, Lou. Not having the best day, are you?”

Louis pouted. “Not at all. Missed the bus, Zayn and Liam skipped Bio so I had to endure that wicked witch of a teacher on my own and I forgot my essay that I spent hours working on and was due today at home. Besides, I didn’t see you at all last week thanks to the exams. Thought practice would help me unwind, but I wasn’t paying enough attention as it seems. Luck's really not on my side today”

“You’ve been stressed about the game too, I know. You might fool everyone else pretending that you’re not nervous, Lou, but not me. Know you too well for that” Harry said, undressing himself and pulling Louis by the hand into the shower after turning the water on. 

“Can’t believe I threw up in front of the whole team. How embarrassing, honestly” Louis said, letting Harry guide his body under the shower spray. “I’ll probably never hear the end of it, especially from the coach”

He didn’t even care about how whiny he sounded right then. After such a shitty day, he had the right to be upset.

“Don’t worry. You couldn’t help it, alright? It happens. Now relax, close your eyes” said Harry, grabbing his shampoo and squirting enough of it on his palm to wash Louis' hair with. 

“Feels good” mumbled Louis, as Harry rubbed shampoo into his hair and massaged his scalp, “You do know how to treat a lad, don’t ya?”

“I’d like to think so, yeah” Harry chuckled and ran his fingers through Louis' hair to rinse all the suds off before doing the same to himself, repeating the process with conditioner and then grabbing his body wash to clean them both. 

Once they were done, he got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, using a smaller one to take the excessive water off of his hair and taking their dirty clothes to the washer while Louis relaxed a little longer in there. 

Louis turned the shower off and stepped onto the bathroom rug, smiling when Harry got the towel and began to pat him dry. “If this is what I get after, I might start to get hit by balls more often. I like it when you spoil me”

Harry only huffed, shaking his head. “That’s not funny. I was really worried when I saw you there with Niall, still am, actually”

“Aw, you’re so cute” said Louis, walking over to the sink and grabbing Harry’s toothbrush and toothpaste to use since his mouth still tasted bad after being sick, “No need to worry, babe, really. I’m alright”

“I don’t like seeing you in pain” said Harry, kissing Louis' shoulder while the older lad brushed his teeth, “You gotta be more careful”

Louis nodded, rinsing his mouth out. “Yeah. I had an off day, my mind was somewhere else during practice. Niall said he tried to warn me but I didn’t even notice it” 

They walked back into Harry’s bedroom then, Louis hugging himself at the sudden change of temperature and feeling goosebumps erupt all over his exposed skin. He always got cold easily. 

Knowing that, Harry was already digging through his drawers for some clothes for the both of them, which he tossed on the bed.

Once again, Louis made the mistake of trying to get dressed by himself. He managed to pull some loose boxers up his legs, groaning quietly as leaning down worsened the pain, but when it was time for the pants he just couldn’t do it all over again. “Uh, Hazza?”

By then, Harry was completely dressed in sweatpants and an old t-shirt. “Yeah?”

“I, erm, need a little help here” Louis said, blushing profusely as he pointed to the sweatpants pooled around his feet, “Can’t bend down to get them, hurts too much”

“That’s okay, darling. Here, let me do it” Harry said, crouching down in front of Louis and waiting until he was holding on to his shoulders for balance to pull the pants up his legs, tying them around his waist and then going down again to fold the cuffs so the smaller boy wouldn’t trip over them. 

Next, he grabbed his favourite jumper - an old and already faded black one, that he loved because it was just so soft - before Louis could and pulled it over his head, gently guiding his arms into the armholes. “There you go, nice and warm”

Louis smiled and stood on his tiptoes to give him a quick kiss, even though that too made his tummy hurt. He figured that pretty much everything would, at least for a little while. “Thank you, baby”

“Would you like a snack? I can make you something” said Harry, as Louis made himself comfortable in his bed. 

“No, guess I’m still too nauseous for food” he answered, softly, “I’d very much like that nap you mentioned though. Cuddle?”

Harry pulled the covers back and tucked them around Louis, pressing a kiss to his forehead right after. “Gimme five minutes. I’ll find myself something to eat and be back in a bit, okay?”

-

True to his word, Harry came back a few minutes later only to find Louis curled up in fetal position, with one arm hugging a pillow close and the other holding his middle protectively. 

It looked like he was in pain, and Harry figured that his belly was probably hurting a lot more than he was letting on. 

“Louis?” said Harry, quietly in case he was already sleeping, laying beside him. 

Louis opened his eyes to look at him, blinking sleepily and then nuzzling into the pillow. “Mm?”

“I think you’re making it worse like this, babe. Here, turn around” Harry continued, nudging Louis' shoulder gently until he complied and helping him get settled once again, while the older boy whined as moving right then hadn’t exactly been in his plans. 

“Did you eat? You came back so quickly” Louis asked, sighing contently as he felt Harry spooning him. 

Harry hummed in answer and slipped his hand under Louis' shirt, placing it flat over his stomach. Louis flinched at the touch and tried to take his hand away without success. “Relax for me, love. Stretch your body out”

“Hurts” whimpered Louis, as Harry began to gently rub circles on his belly, going slow, just trying to help. 

It took Louis a few minutes to actually relax into the touch, but that had more to do with the fact that he was tired than with the massage easing the pain. Harry’s warm palm on his skin felt pretty good, though, and he didn’t really want it to stop. 

“Is it helping, Lou?” 

“Kinda. Still hurts a lot. Sorry, I’m being whiny”

Harry smiled and kissed the shell of his ear. “It’s okay. That must hurt”

“It really fucking does, believe me”

Louis frowned as he felt Harry climb out of the bed, turning his head to watch him. “Where you going?”

“I have another idea that might work better for you. Be right back, stay here” Harry answered. 

“Wasn’t planning on going anywhere, don’t worry” 

Harry chuckled fondly and went downstairs. Louis strained his ears, trying to find out what he was doing there, but giving up after a few minutes of quiet and just closing his eyes again. 

He heard it when Harry came back though, and understood it all when he felt something cold being carefully placed on his tummy. 

“There. Hopefully it’ll help with the pain and bruising” Harry said, laying back down, “Is it too cold?”

“No, it’s good. It helps somewhat” Louis answered, reaching behind himself until he found Harry’s hand and placing it over the towel covering the ice pack, “Keep it there. That also feels good”

“Alright. Wanna take a nap now?”

“Mmhm. Hey, Hazza?” 

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for taking care of me, babe”

Harry smiled, letting his eyes slip shut. “No need to thank me, Lou. I don’t mind taking care of you. You’d do the same for me” 

Louis pressed himself closer to him, yawning into the pillow. “Yeah, I would. Sleep time now. Love you”

“Love you too, Boo”


End file.
